The present invention relates to an improved screed bar holder used in concrete finish work. When concrete is poured into a form, it is necessary that the concrete be properly leveled prior to curing. This process of leveling and/or smoothing the uncured concrete is commonly known as “screeding.”
Typically, a screed bar holder will clamp to a stake planted at the site of a concrete pour using a set screw. The screed bar holder is then moved up or down the stake until the desired height at the finish grade level is achieved. A screed bar that usually consists of a piece of lumber, pipe, rebar, or tubing is then placed in the screed bar holder. A leveling tool known as a screed, usually in the form of a piece of lumber is then drawn across the uncured concrete riding on the screed bar. This prevents the full weight of the finishing screed from resting on the concrete while the concrete is leveled.
There have been a wide variety of devices created for leveling uncured concrete. Similar devices known to address this issue include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,643 and 6,709,194 B1. However, both of these patents use set screws to secure the screed bar holder apparatus on a supporting stake. Continually tightening and loosening the set screws in order to position and secure the screed bar holder at the proper height is tedious and time-consuming. Screeding by hand is a very labor intensive task, and any time saved is quite valuable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel screed bar holder which does not use conventional means of attachment and can be easily raised and lowered along a supporting stake to quickly secure the screed bar holder apparatus at the desired height.
The present invention serves to remedy the shortcomings of the prior art.